Conociendome a mi mismo: Cap 2
by Sarugafe
Summary: Espero os guste


Hola gente Sarugafe en linea  
Buenos dias gente aqui les traigo el sugundo cap de este fic, antes dije que iva a poner noseque y se me olvido hoy si lo dejo, y el que adivine a que artista musical pertenece, le hago un oneshot de lo me diga el primer comentario (No voy a hacer yaoi Nee-san)  
Tambien estoy trabajando en mi otro fic, ya que mucha gente lo pide y tiene una gran demanda  
y sin mas aqui continua el fic

La primera entrevista  
Años antes...  
El rubio esta sentado en una silla, el esta en una sala, sin el mas minimo conocimiento de la visita, repentinamente una silla se agita y choca suavemente sin perder el control contra la pared  
-¡Basta Kurama, tu nos metistes en esto, para ya!-  
En breve tiempo entra una mujer pelirroja y se sienta a su lado  
-La doctora cuidara de ti por un tiempo... Parece muy simpatica, y pasa quiere verte-  
Su sonrisa aplicada en el era muy efectiva, el detestaba eso  
-(Suspiro) Esta bien mama, ahora ire-  
Se levanta y camina hacia donde su madre habia salido recientemente, en aquella mini-oficina, se encuentra una señora rubia, con bata, lentes y una peca en la frente, ella lo mira y le sonrie  
-Buenos dias Naruto, Pasa-  
El cierra la puerta y se acomoda en una silla frente a ella  
-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsunade, Senju Tsunade. Bueno, mi trabajo, consiste en estudiar sucesos... extraños, y luego demostrar lo que sucede. Tu mama me dijo que, tu tambien tienes un suceso que te acompaña continuamente-  
El asiente con la cabeza  
-¿El te acompaña siempre?-  
El solo eleva los hombros en señal de indiferencia  
-¿Desde que naciste?-  
El repite la accion anterior  
-¿Sabes concretamente que es?, ¿Como un fantasma o alguien que fallecio?-  
El continua indiferente a la situacion  
-¿Podrias... Dibujarmelo?-  
El asiente, un progreso se ilumina en la cabeza de Tsunade, ella le da una hoja y un lapiz, durante unos minutos dibuja, pero acaba y le gira la hoja a la doctora, ella se queda extrañada a lo que ve  
-A ver, entonces, este... Ser, es tu amigo y... ¿Esta conectado a ti?  
-Enrealidad es mi amiga, es una chica-  
-Ok... ¿Ella esta aqui ahora?-  
El asiente  
-¿Puedes pedirle que haga algo?-  
Un minuto de total silencio, al instante, un libro flota suavemente hacia la doctora, y se abre, desde el principio se ojea rapidamente, termina y lo cierra  
-¿Entonces... Tu le dices que hacer... ¿Y ella lo hace?-  
-Yo no la contolo, aunque ella solamente quiere protegerme, a veces se descontrola, pero nunca me ha echo daño, y hasta juega conmigo cuando no hay nadie mas-  
-¿Ella... Te ha echo eso?-  
-No... Fueron los mounstros-  
Ella se queda pensando en los "mounstros"  
-"Que habra querido decir con "mounstros""-

Bienvenido a la CIA  
Años despues...  
Un auto entra al departamento de la CIA, nuestro protagonista va con una chica poco mayor que el de pelo azul-violaceo con una flor de papel en la cabeza y de ojos miel, llegan, se bajan y la chica lo conduce hacia una habitacion  
-Bueno, aqui es, en este lugar viviras durante los siguientes 3 años. Empezaras a las 5 de la mañana, no llegues tarde... O lo lamentaras-  
Ella cierra la puerta causandole un escalofrio, de enserio esa mujer si que da miedo  
&Dia siguiente&  
Se encuentra corriendo en el campo de entrenamiento, primera prueba, saltar las llantas, la pasa pero se cae en la primera, luego saltar valla, pone un pie en ella y salta el charco de lodo debajo suyo continua, otra que llega mas arriba de la cintura, pone un brazo, acuesta el cuerpo, cruza y siguente valla pasa por abajo derrapando y ve las barras de entrenamiento, salta y brazo por brazo cruza  
-¡Muy bien Uzumaki !Sigue asi!-  
Fase completada. Fase siguiente: Entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo  
Un entrenador esta a su lado minetras otro sostiene unos almoadones, primero, golpe doble, direccto a los almoadones, patada alta, cubrirse, y agacharse para el golpe alto.  
-Perfecto, ahora mas rapido-  
El vuelve a hacer los anteriores pasos, pero ahora con la diferencia de que lo atacan, cada uno lo cumple exitosamente  
Fase completa. Fase siguiente: Cobertura y disparo  
-Te cubres, disparas y vuelves a cobertura ¿Entendido?-  
Sostiene la pistola, comienza el entrenamiento, un cartel de tiro se cruza en su camino, saca su arma y dispara, luego cruza hacia una barricada, va por arriba y una se alza sin que lo note, por reflejo le dsipara  
-Perfecto-  
Fase terminada. Fase siguiente: Examen de conocimientos  
Lee la pregunta y rapidamente se pone a contestar, este tema le resulta muy sencillo ya que lo vio durante un largo tiempo  
"Respuesta: Nk = 1/k 3d/k u(d)nkd"  
-Exelente trabajo Naruto-  
Fase terminada. Fase siguiente: Control de entidad  
-Muy bien recluta, quiero que tumbes esos barriles-  
El asiente con la cabeza y se prepara, su mano va hacia atras y como si empujara algo, los barriles caen, gira su mano hacia la otra piramide, la tumba a la perfeccion  
-Bien echo-  
Fase completada. Fase siguiente: Entrenamiento de combate final  
-Preparados, listos, ¡Ya!-  
Empiezan a pelear el bloquea, desvia, y golpea su barbilla al oponente, el ataca por el lado de la cabeza, se agacha y le tira un uppercut, se levanta aprovechando el aturdimiento y le pega una patada a las piernas derribandolo, se pone encima suyo y la clava una llava de brazo, el saca la señal de rendirse  
Fase completada. Fase final: Entrenamineto en campo  
saltar las llantas, la pasa pero se cae en la primera, luego saltar valla, pone un pie en ella y salta el charco de lodo debajo suyo continua, otra que llega mas arriba de la cintura, pone un brazo, acuesta el cuerpo, cruza y siguente valla pasa por abajo derrapando y ve las barras de entrenamiento, salta y brazo por brazo cruza, luego subir un muro de madera de 5 mts, salta hacia el primer escalon agarra el otro con mucho esfuerzo, lo logra y llega a la cima, por suerte salta y abajo hay una colchoneta, cae encima y su entrenador lo espero enfrente suyo  
Luego un rapido estiramiento dentro del hangar, el se esguinza y cae al suelo lastimado, pero siente una prescencia y la molestia se va  
"Gracias Kurama"  
#No hay porque#+  
&Dia final para la graduacion&  
-Bien señorito, hoy lo que seria una pre-mision, es tu encargo realizarla, solo tienes que llegar a la bandera y estaras graduado-  
-Si señor-  
-En sus marcas, listos, ¡Ya!-  
&Naruto POV&  
Me pongo detras de una caja, un soldado se acerca para hacerse el inocente y joderme el dia, no lo va a hacer, me voy adelante de la caja esperando que se acerque  
-¡Oh mira lo que... ¿?-  
Es mi oportunidad, salto encima suyo y le tapo la boca para que no grite, le pego la cabeza contra el suelo y queda inconsiente, uno menos para la meta, fijo contra la pared me fijo si viene alguien, despejado, continuo hacia un contenedor y me hagacho, escucho pasos, el gira a verme pero no llega ni a gritar que recibe un puñetazo en la cara quedando dormido, veo el siguiente lugar, hay un sujeto, no puedo hacer nada, Salvo que...  
"Kurama, distrae al guardia por favor"  
#Como quieras#  
Un barril se agita, el guardia curioso se acerca a el para inspeccionar, el toma ventaja de esto, correy le da una patada en la rodilla y lo ahorca hasta dejarlo sin conciencia.  
Hay una escalera, la usare para subir y tener un mayor rango de vision, hay un solo guardia cuidando, si no fallan mis calculos, creo que llegaria hasta donde esta y atacarlo mientras salto.  
y asi funciona, salta sobre el y lo agarra de la nuca estrellandolo en el piso, perfecto ya llego a la bandera  
"Perfecto"  
&Fin Naruto POV&  
-No esta mal Naruto-kun: Pero si nu fuera un ejercicio te hubieran volado los putos sesos-  
-Pero...-  
La pistola la agarra de su mano le hace una llave tirandola a Konan hacia un costado suyo y apuntandola  
-...Si no fuera un ejercicio, ya no tendrias la oportunidad de abrir esa bocaza Konan-san-  
Giro la pistola mostrandole el mango en señal de que la agarre, ella acepta el arma  
-Felicidades Uzumaki, estas en la CIA-

Perseguido  
Poco tiempo despues...  
En un lugar desconocido, un tren viaja a altas velocidades en la lluvia, nuestro protagonista, perscisamente va en un vagon, durmiendo, al fin teniendo un momento de descanso, pero es interrumpido por Kurama, ya que le tira la mochila a la cabeza  
"Mhhh, ¿Que pasa Kurama?"  
#Es que... ¿No estas preocupado porque puedan atraparte?#  
"No, perdieron el rastro de mi existencia, yo solo continuo viajando porque..."  
#¿Porque?...#  
"... Por el miedo de que vuelvan a encontrarme"  
Un hombre de traje azul entra al vagon y grita  
-¡Ya llegamos a la estacion N°3!-  
"Venga ya llegamos Kurama"  
Sin saber de la policia en la estacion, se levanta tranquilamente para bajar, pero gira a ver una ventana, su miedo se hizo realidad, lo volvieron a encontrar, la policia sube al tren  
-Hola a todos, ¿Me podrian enseñar su carnet?-  
Mientras interrogan a una persona, se levanta y trata de que no lo vean, pero eso no funciona como lo espera  
-Eh señor, por favor, vuelva a su asiento-  
-¡Mierda es el idiota, agarralo!-  
Abre la puerta rapidamente para escapar y pone todo lo que bloquea su camino para bloquear el de los polis, mientras corre por el segundo vagon un policia sale detras de un carretilla de alimentos y lo atrapa, no por mucho, le tira un cabezazo que le rompe la nariz, corre al siguiente vagon y abre una ventana, es su ultima salida, pero no puede el espacio es demasiado pequeño  
"¡Kurama rompe el cristal de los cojones!"  
Ni dijo algo que el cristal volo en pedazos, el salem al exterior por la ventana, agarrandose del borde del tren, casi sube al techo pero un policia lo agarra, no hay problema  
-¡Que te den por culo!-  
Le pega una patada en la cara que lo hace chocar contra la pared del vagon, finalmente sube y corre, no importa la direccion, mientras va hacia algun lado un policia se pone enfrente suyo apuntandolo con una pistola, el agarra el arma, la gira y le pega en la cabeza con el mango, uno menos faltan dos, el siguiente lo intenta taclear, no le funciona, le tira de los hombros hacia abajo haciendo que caiga y patada en la cara, el ultimo y sera libre.  
Pero, en vez de eso, vienen los tres juntos  
Uno viene de por si solo a patearlo, mal le agarra la pierna y golpe al estomago, el siguiente con un puñetazo, desvio y golpe al cuello, el otro lo agarra para que los otros lo golpeen, uno viene y le mete una doble patada en el pecho, cabezazo para librarse, y bloquea un puñetazo del otro, pero le agarra la mano, patada al femur para arrodillarse y codazo a la nuca, cae inconsiente, dos puñetazos se dirigen a el, los agarra y los desvia, va por el poli de la izquierda, le mete un puñetazo y por fin cae, queda uno, hace dos golpes, esquivados facilmente, le tira las manos hacia abajo y puñetazo al cuello y por ultimo un uppercut  
Pero cuando quiere seguir ya hay seis contando con los anteriores que se repusieron, solo queda... Saltar  
-¡Ayudame Kurama!-  
Una especie de onda de aire recubre su cuerpo y salta, aterriza suavemente y pierde a los polis.  
Y bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy espero les guste el segundo capitulo, dije que iba a poner una cancion y el que adivinara cual es en los comentarios, hare un especial parael/ella (No voy ha hacer yaoi Nee-san) y lo pondre en español y en ingles para darles una pista  
Say your prayers little one  
don't forget, my son  
to include everyone

tuck you in, warm within  
keep you free from sin  
till the sandman he comes

sleep with one eye open  
gripping your pillow tight

exit light  
enter night  
take my hand  
off to never never land

something's wrong, shut the light  
heavy thoughts tonight  
and they aren't of snow white

dreams of war, dreams of liars  
dreams of dragon's fire

and of things that will bite

sleep with one eye open  
gripping your pillow tight

exit light  
enter night  
take my hand  
off to never never land

now I lay me down to sleep  
pray the lord my soul to keep  
if I die before I wake  
pray the lord my soul to take

hush little baby, don't say a word  
and never mind that noise you heard  
it's just the beast under your bed,  
in your closet, in your head

exit light  
enter night  
grain of sand

exit light  
enter night  
take my hand  
we're off to never never land

Y en español

Dí tus plegarias pequeño  
No olvides hijo mío  
Incluir a todos

Te arropo, entras en calor  
Te mantengo libre de pecado  
Hasta que llegue el hombre de arena

Duerme con un ojo abierto  
Agarrando fuerte tu almohada

Salida: la luz  
Entra: la noche  
Toma mi mano  
Nos vamos hacia la tierra de nunca jamás

Algo anda mal, apaga la luz  
Pensamientos pesados esta noche  
Y no son de Blanca Nieves

Sueños de guerra, sueños de mentirosos  
Sueños de fuego de dragones  
Y de cosas que morderán

Duerme con un ojo abierto  
Agarrando fuerte tu almohada

Salida: la luz  
Entra: la noche  
Toma mi mano  
Nos vamos hacia la tierra de nunca jamás

Ahora me acuesto a dormir  
Le ruego al señor que conserve mi alma  
Si muero antes de despertar  
Le ruego al señor que se lleve mi alma

Callate nenito, no digas nada  
Y no te preocupes por ese ruido que oiste  
Son solo las bestias debajo de tu cama  
En tu armario, en tu cabeza

Salida: la luz  
Entra: la noche  
Grano de arena

Salida: la luz  
Entra: la noche  
Toma mi mano  
Nos vamos hacia la tierra de nunca jamás

Nos vamos a la tierra de nunca jamás  
Toma mi mano  
Nos vemos


End file.
